Destiny Ninja Yoshitsune Minamoto: A Blast Into The Past
by torlynn98
Summary: Tori has an assignment from school to visit a historical figure and she picks Yoshitsune? One chapter. (This really was for school and thought I'd share. )


Minamoto no Yoshitsune Time Travel Story

By Victoria Olsen

She sat in her English class listening to the rules of the project they were being assigned. She was about half listening until the words "time travel" caught her attention. Apparently her school, Pickaway Ross CTC, had made an agreement with the Center of Science and Industry in Columbus to let the students test their new time machines. Each student was given a paper to fill out for a custom time machine to fit into the time period they'd be visiting based on the information they collected earlier in the week. Tori suddenly became very excited, this would mean visiting ancient Japan. She quickly grabbed the closest pen and wrote down the specifics for the only time machine that would work for her, a robotic Kiso horse. The Kiso horse would be the only thing that would make sense in the Heian/Kamakura period and wouldn't be noticed by locals, as the Kiso horse was used by the Japanese Imperial Army. Least of all the Japanese general she'd be visiting, Minamoto no Yoshitsune.

Within the next week, they studied they're historical person while waiting for their time machines to be finished. When the day finally arrived for their trip to the science center, Tori could hardly contain her excitement as she boarded the bus with the rest of her class. Tori and her friend, Ceryan, quickly sat down and waited for everyone else to follow suit.

"This is so exciting." Said Ceryan, she practically jumped up and down while still in their seat. Tori laughed at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Calm down. The whole bus is bouncing." Said Tori laughing as she put her hand on Ceryan's shoulder, trying to stop the bus from moving so much. Though it didn't help much as most of the other people on the bus were barely holding their anticipation either. Tori sighed and joined her friend and the others around them in a conversation about what each of their time machines were like. Ceryan's is a crown to take her back to see Queen Victoria in the 1800's and their friend Carter's is a Model T to take him to see Henry Ford. They all chatted happily about each other's machines and the historical person they were to visit as they rode the 45 minutes to Center of Science and Industry.

The students all clambered onto one side of the bus as their teacher, Mrs. Parks, yelled: "We're here everyone!"

"Why are we here?" asked a student as they climbed out of the bus.

"This is just COSI." Said another.

"Well, it's defiantly not what I expected." Said Tori.

"We are in the right place, right Mrs. Parks?" Asked Ceryan, eyeing the building warily.

"You are, my dear children." Said a voice from behind them. All the students jumped and turned to look at the strange man. "The Center of Science and Industry welcomes you!" The man was certainly weird, he was dressed in a black lab coat with white diamonds at the hem, and he had long blonde hair that was covered by a striped green and white hat that cast a shadow to hide his eyes.

"Who are you?" Asked Tori suspiciously.

"Doctor Kisuke Urahara at your service, my lady." Said the doctor as he shook Tori's hand.

"Uh, my name is just Tori. Thanks." Tori pulled her hand back and stuck them both in her jacket pockets, hiding them.

Doctor Kisuke didn't seem to hear Tori as he started walking into te large building. "Don't get left behind children." He shouted over his shoulder.

The class looked at each other uneasily, but only followed after Mrs. Parks started walking behind him. They whispered to each other as the trailed the man, most of the quietly discussing the bizarre being in the green and white hat. The other part of the class, however, that seemed to lack a sense of dignity shouted questions at the man about his appearance while Dr. Urahara pretended not to here.

They walked into the large front entrance of the COSI building. A few students of the class that had been there several times before quickly turned the left to walk toward the robotics room.

"I'm assuming you're Mrs. Parks's class, correct?" A tall dark skinned woman with burgundy hair pulled up into a ponytail and wearing a lab coat stood in front of the portion of the class that had accidently moved away from the group. Tori stiffened slightly at the sudden arrival of the intimidating woman, as did the others.

"…And you are?" Asked Cody.

"I'm Urahara's assistant and wife, Yoruichi Urahara. You're going the wrong way, just so you know. The other half of your class has gone with Kisuke." Said Yoruichi.

For the first time the little group realized they were the only ones from their class there. Tori's stomach dropped, and by looking at the faces of her friends around her, they had just experienced the exact same thing. Yoruichi must have found this funny, as she snickered.

"Alright, come on. You're lucky I was out here on a candy run for Kisuke." She gestured for them to follow her as she started walking towards the elevators. They walked in and she pressed a button.

"B?" Asked Jacob.

"Basement." Answered Yoruichi.

"This place has a basement?" asked Carter.

Tori rolled her eyes and elbowed Carter in the side, he yelped and glared at her. "More importantly, why are we going to the basement? Isn't there a mechanics exhibit with a lab and everything here?" She asked as the elevator started too descended into the ground and all light disappeared. Yoruichi didn't answer at first, and the group of students grew even more apprehensive.

"Down here is the laboratory that developed your time machines. You can't exactly have a lab like that open to the public, as you can understand." She stated. Tori couldn't see her very well in the dark, but she was sure she looked exasperated at them.

After what seemed like forever, the elevator finally dinged and opened up into a room that looked like a lobby, Tori assumed this was just the entrance hall.

"Morning Yoruichi." Said a voice from her left. Tori looked to see a woman with dark raven hair braided down her back wearing a black pant suit with a white belt.

"Good morning Nemu." Yoruichi greeted her.

They all followed Yoruichi through the large metal double doors, down a long hallway, into a large room that she assumed was the laboratory. She saw the man in the green and white hat, along with the rest of the class sitting at a group of chairs waiting for them. Tori felt her face flush slightly under the gazes of her fellow classmates.

"Ah! There they are!" Said Kisuke.

"Where on earth did you get off to?" asked Mrs. Parks.

"Well, we kind of got distracted and headed toward the robotics and mechanics exhibit." Answered Tori.

"It's not the first time it's happened. Come along children and gather the needed materials for your trips." Said Doctor Kisuke.

Ceryan, Jacob, Cody, Carter, Tori took a seat with the class as Kisuke passed out materials. Each student got a packet on the basics of time travel and what they would need to know about the period they were visiting. When Kisuke was done, he had the class follow him to another room that held their time machines where each student ran excitedly to their respective machines. Tori walked up to a horse that had her name on it. She reached out to touch it and it pressed its nose into her hand. She smiled happily and petted the horse.

"This is just too real…" Tori whispered. She felt someone walk up behind her.

"Yes, well. It has to fit into the time period. Yours, I think, was the hardest to make." Said Yoruichi. "I personally think it's the best though." And she winked at the girl.

Tori turned back towards the horse and continued to pet him. "I think I'll name you Seishin."

"Handsome name for a handsome horse." Approved Yoruichi.

"Alright everyone, gather round." Yelled Kisuke and the class turned to look at him, but stayed near to their time machines.

He started walking around the group placing something in each of their hands. When he got to Tori, he handed her a ruby encrusted katana. She looked at him curiously then at her other friends. Ceryan held an emerald necklace; Carter held an old fashion set of car keys; Jacob and Cody held a pocket watch.

"In your hands is your ticket into the past. Besides your time machine, you need to have a story to be accepted by your historical person. These trinkets, for some of you anyway, are what you need to get close to your person. They'll be easily unnoticed. With these you'll become a part of the past, so you won't affect the space-time continuum."

"Why do I have a katana though?" Asked Tori.

"You're visiting a Samurai general, so therefore you need a sword. And as the sister of an achieved Genji general, you will need something to defend yourself in the upcoming war you'll face." Answered Yoruichi.

"A sister?" She was confused, as were the other students.

"Yes, in order to meet Minamoto no Yoshitsune, you must be immediate family or one of his shinobi. He is highly protected, as you could expect from one of the Genji's most important generals."

"Yes, I suppose so." She said, having a basic understanding.

"Now, onto the fun part!" Said Kisuke cheerfully.

There were nervous glances around the room, and with one last pet to her Seishin she followed Kisuke across the room to a large closet. Kisuke walked up to the large wooden doors and flung them open a little over-dramatically. Inside there was a large room with thousands of outfits varying from time period and country.

Tori walked straight over to the Japanese section of the wardrobe and quickly went to the Heian-Kamakura period. After a little bit of searching he found a gorgeous black kimono with cherry blossoms on it. She fell in love instantly and grabbed it quickly, as if someone else might take it but she was the only one doing ancient Japan in her class.

"Alright, this is where you choose your outfits for your trip. It has to be within your time period so that you don't stand out to the locals. Though, seeing as you all have chosen outfits already, you've figured that much out." Smirked Yoruichi. "Now, are you all ready to get what you need and leave?"

There an exclamation of various agreements throughout the room and the class was led back to their time machines. Kisuke, Yoruichi, and their subordinates each took a student and explained to him or her what the item Kisuke gave them did. Yoruichi seemed to have taken a liking to Tori, as she approached her to help her get ready. Tori put on her chosen kimono in the restroom and walked back out and twirled for Yoruichi.

"Beautiful, but you'll need these." Yoruichi pulled a pair of wooden sandals and a scabbard on a belt out of a cabinet nearby. "You can't wear tennis shoes in the Heian-Kamakura period, so here's a pair of zori. I also found this for your katana. A Samurai's sister would be trained in swordsmanship for protection. You may also need these." Yoruichi handed her a dark green outfit that looked like the outfit for a ninja. Tori looked at Yoruichi curiously.

"I'll need to be a ninja?"

"Maybe. It's for if things get bad, you can hide in the woods with Seishin. Remember, you are visiting a time of war. Better safe than sorry." She said gravely. Tori nodded in understanding.

"Alright. Time to go." She rushed Tori to Seishin and helped her on. Yoruichi pressed a button behind Seishin's ear and Tori felt a belt come across her lap and her feet being held on by metal cuffs. She looked at Yoruichi terrified.

"It's alright. It's to make sure you don't accidentally fall off, but I'll admit this still won't be that comfortable for you. Hitting light speed on a horse isn't the same as reaching the same speed in a car for example. Your friends have it easier than you." Yoruichi seemed amused at her reaction.

"Apparently." She sent a well-earned glare over to her friends, which none of them noticed. They were all focused on their needs of travel.

"Now listen, when wielded, that katana will give you the knowledge need of swordsmanship. It also gives you an all access pass to Yoshitsune. Do not let it out of your sight, sleep with it if you must. Another thing, you cannot lose Seishin either, or you will not be able to come back. Here's a bag, it has a few extra weapons to use if needed and a sleeping kimono. Be careful." She said as she prepared the horse. "Now when it's time to go, push this button up here three times in quick succession. You got it?"

Tori nodded.

"Good. Now remember, you are a high ranking member of the Genji clan. I suspect you've studied their ways and how a noble woman is supposed to act, yes?"

"Yes ma'am." Said Tori, straightening her back and raising her chin.

"Perfect. It's about time to go, are you ready?"

"Yes." Tori said with more confidence than she felt and Yoruichi nodded and walked to Kisuke.

There was a quick exchange of words, and with a nod they said everyone could leave one at a time. When it was finally Tori's turn, she turned to look over her shoulder. Ceryan held a crown on her head, Carter sat in an old car, and Jacob and Cody held a pocket watch. She nodded and smiled reassuringly and pressed the button three times behind the horse's ear quickly. Seishin started to gallop, he got faster, and faster until there was flash of light and for a brief moment, Tori felt like she was being squeezed through a too small tube. Then it stopped. She held still for a moment with her eyes closed, gathering her bearings and letting her stomach catch up with her. She heard the hoof beats of horses, and they were not just Seishin's.

"Lady Tori, are you alright?" A voice said from beside her. She opened her eyes and saw guards all around her, she was in a procession to some destination. She assumed it was probably her "brother's" camp.

"Yes, quite. Just felt a bit dizzy is all." She said, trying to sound as dignified as a noble woman would of during this time. "How long until we reach our destination?"

"We'll be at your brother safe house in a matter of minutes my Lady." Said another guard. She smiled despite herself, she was going to meet Minamoto no Yoshitsune. She couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe I caught your names." She stated, wanting to be able to address them by name.

"I am Benkei, my Lady. I'm Lord Yoshitsune's elite shinobi." Said a tall man to her left. His hair was dark and he wore a scarf around his neck. Tori noticed his cheeks were a little pink, and she suppressed a snicker. His weapon of choice was a naginata.

"I am Hanzo Hattitori, my Lady. I am also Lord Yoshitsune's elite shinobi." Another man who was a little ways in front of her turned around slightly and offered her a small bow of his head. His hair a dark brown, and his eyes as green as his outfit. He carried a katana that was much larger than hers.

"As am I. My name is Hygua." Said the man to her right. He seemed irritated about something, and by the way he spoke so rudely, Tori assumed it was her. The man had long grey hair and a blue outfit. He carried a bow and arrows on his back.

"Hygua, there's no need to be rude." Said the last man. "I am called Mizuki, my Lady. I also am an elite of Lord Yoshitsune's." Mizuki had black spikey hair, and sported a blue outfit. When she took a better look at the man, she noticed his one eye was green and the other was blue. He glanced over and caught her eyes, and quickly looked away. His weapon was a sickle and chain.

Tori smiled, this was going to be a fun trip.

A little while later, they arrived at Yoshitsune's safe house. As Tori got off of Seishin, a tall man with raven hair pulled back into a formal ponytail came out of the house smiling widely. Tori glanced at her shinobi escorts and saw they had bowed to the man. She assumed that this must be Yoshitsune. He was more handsome than she had expected.

"Oki-san1? Is that you?" The eyes of the man went wide as he looked at Tori.

"Nii-san2!" Yelled Tori excitedly and ran into Lord Yoshitsune's waiting arms. He hugged her tightly. Tori's hand immediately went to the ruby katana on her hip, this was amazing. She'd actually get to interact with Lord Yoshitsune and it not cause a drastic effect in the space time continuum.

Suddenly seeming to come to his senses, and realizing this wasn't noble behavior, he released Tori and turned to face his shinobi. "Thank you for bringing my sister to me safely. Mizuki, I have an assignment for you."

"Yes, my Lord." Answered the quiet man.

"I'd like you to become my Oki-san's personal guard, these times have become dangerous and it is not safe for a woman to wonder alone." Tori watched Yoshitsune in awe at how honorable he was. Her report is was going to be the best.

"As you wish my Lord." Mizuki answered, but kept his head bowed to his superior.

"Benkei." Said Yoshitsune, directing his attention to the taller man.

"Yes, Yoshitsune-sama3." Said Benkei.

"Take Tori-chan4's horse to the stables."

"Consider it done, my Lord."

Yoshitsune nodded and smiled at Tori.

"Come along, Oki-san." With that he guided her into the house, Mizuki following close behind. He led her to a large room, books and weapons lining the walls. One particular sword caught Tori's eye and she went to take a closer look. It was a cutlass that looked to be of foreign origin. A large pair of hands came from behind her and gently picked up the cutlass, Tori turned to see Yoshitsune with an amused smile on his face.

"You truely are an Onna-bugeisha5 to notice this piece. Do you know what this is Oki-san?" He asked.

"It is a cutlass, but samurai use katanas. So how…?" Tori trailed off.

"The Taria, Tori-chan. They are using foreign weapons as well as traditional ones, they will do anything to win the war and the Genji must stop it." Said Yoshitsune, his eyes hardening. It was clear how avidly he cared for his clan.

"It's a lovely piece of workmanship, Nii-san."

"It is." Yoshitsune's expression softening once more, he turned to Tori and handed her the cutlass. "And it is a gift to you, as my sister and as an Onna-bugeisha of the Genji clan."

Tori looked at him surprised, but took the cutlass in her hands. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, very." Grinned Yoshitsune.

"Thank you." Said Tori.

"There is no need for you to thank me. Now, I'm sure you are eager to talk." He sat down on a pillow towards the middle of the room and motioned her to sit down. She walked slowly, and sat across from him.

"If you are busy Nii-san, I don't want to bother you." She said shyly.

"Nonsense. You've traveled a great distance to see me, I wish to answer your questions the best I can." The way he said that sentence made Tori a little suspicious, he looked at her waiting.

"Would you say your life is remarkable?" She asked.

Yoshitsune chuckled. "No, I wouldn't. I am but one of the many generals in the Genji army, serving our brother the shogun."

"Lord Yoshitsune, please do not say that." Said a voice from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Mizuki who looked absolutely appalled at his Lord's answer. "Lord Yoshitsune has great achievements; about this there is nothing to argue. In bravery, benevolence, and justice, he is bound to leave a great name to posterity. In this he can be admired and praised."

"Ah, Mizuki. I forgot you were standing there. Thank you." Smiled Yoshitsune. Mizuki nodded but didn't speak out any further. Yoshitsune signaled Tori to go on.

"What or who influenced you the most?"

"Our father, Minamoto no Yoshitomo, who died in the Heiji Rebellion trying to restore peace." Tori looked away from Yoshitsune at the sudden appearance gloomy topic. She probably should have known that one already.

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Who influences you, sister?" He asked.

"Me?" She quickly looked up at him surprised.

"Yes, who inspired you to become an Onna-bugeisha?" He inquired further, he looked entertained at her astonishment.

"You did, Nii-san." Her cheeks flushed pink. It wasn't a lie after all, she was skilled in swordsmanship because she was given the katana at her hip so she could see him and not affect the past.

Yoshitsune smiled again. Tori was a little surprised he could smile so easily at the slightest things during this time of war. She couldn't believe such a good man would die in a year or two. She shook the thought from her mind, if she thought anymore about it, she already had enough reasons she didn't want to leave. She didn't need another.

"What do you think the most difficult time in your life so far is?" She asked as she shoved her thoughts in the back of her mind.

"Learning swordsmanship from the Tengu6 while I lived in the mountains."

"What do you want people to learn from your life?" She asked.

"There something to be learned from my life?" He asked a little taken aback.

Mizuki looked like he was going to say something, but Tori beat him to it.

"Of course there is. You are the greatest General of the Genji, but you are humble and kind. You care for your soldier's lives and you care for your shinobi who are despised by the rest of Japan."

She quickly realized what she said and turned to Mizuki who had an unreadable expression. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything offensive towards you and the gentleman who escorted me here."

"No, it's quite alright. You are correct after all. Lord Yoshitsune cares for us who are shunned by society and people should learn from his example." Said Mizuki.

Tori nodded, turned back to Yoshitsune, and cleared her throat. "Do you feel like you've made any enemies?"

"My enemies are the Taria, or rather, they made an enemy of me the day they killed our father."

"Right…" She said. "Who would you say was your mentor growing up?"

"Fujiwara no Motonari would be who I consider a mentor. He took me in as a teenager and provided for me. He dealt with me with so much ease, as I was not exactly an easy child." Yoshitsune chuckled and Tori laughed with him.

"Nii-san, do you think you've made any mistakes or bad decisions?"

Yoshitsune's face saddened. "I regret accepting an official rank without asking my brother's permission, I worry of what he'll do. This is a large mistake on my part."

Tori froze in position. So that is what part of his life she landed in, that would explain the heavy guard on her way here. She felt her stomach drop as she realized the great man sitting in front of her would be dead in a matter of months.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, and Mizuki was by her side in an instant. She realized she was shaking. "Mizuki, take her to the room I had prepared for her. Bring her some tea and guard her."

"Yes, my Lord." Said Mizuki and he took her by the arm and helped her up.

"W-wait! Nii-san, one more question." Said Tori.

Yoshitsune hesitated for a moment, but nodded. "One more." He stated firmly.

"Would you consider yourself a hero?"

"Tori-chan…" Started Yoshitsune.

"Please, Nii-san."

Yoshitsune sighed. "No, I wouldn't consider myself a hero. I am a general working to serve my brother and protect my father's honor, I just want peace for my family."

Before she could say anymore, Mizuki pulled her away and down the hall to a room. He pulled her inside and slid the door shut. Tori yanked her arm away, infuriated that he would handle her that way.

"That was a little rude."

"My apologies, my Lady."

"Pfft. No you're not." She mumbled her breath.

"Get changed, my Lady. It is time for bed, and Lord Yoshitsune will be angry with me if you do not get some sleep. While you change I will go get you some tea." And with that he left.

"Stupid stinking shinobi, freaking bossy." Grumbled Ashleigh when he left.

She went to her bag and pulled out her sleeping kimono and changed quickly, then she crawled into the futon on the floor. Her eye's suddenly felt really heavy as she waited for Mizuki's return and she fell asleep.

There were loud footsteps and yelling outside of her door, Tori sat up and looked out the window. It was still dark out, she couldn't tell what time it was. She rubbed her eyes and stretched.

There was a hard knock on the door and she jumped, as did a dark figure in the corner who shot up quickly and got the door. There was a moment of terror before she recognized Mizuki was in her room, she felt a rush of relief followed by mortification, but neither feeling lasted long as she heard the conversation at the door.

"You have to get Lady Tori out of here and as far away as possible, Mizuki." Said a voice she realized as Benkei's. She stood up quickly.

"What is going on?" Asked Tori.

"My lady, there are soldiers in front of the estate demanding Lord Yoshitsune's arrest. We plan on fighting, but my Lord will not instigate anything until you are safe." Said Benkei.

"That's ridiculous. I am trained in swordsmanship as well! I can fight too!" Argued Tori.

"He told me to tell you that you need to go back home, before something happens. That will endanger everything if you are killed. I'm not sure what he means, but I vowed to follow Lord Yoshitsune and I will do everything in my power to protect you as he says." Benkei's face was determined.

"I will take her Benkei, go back to Yoshitsune." Said Mizuki as he looked at Benkei.

"Mizuki!" Yelled Tori, but he was already gathering her things. She turned to look at Benkei, but he was already gone. Mizuki grabbed her arm and took her outside through the back and towards the stables.

"We will take my horse." Said Mizuki.

"Absolutely not." Said Tori as she finally pulled her arm free of his grasp. "I am not leaving Seishin. You have NO idea how important he is."

"Now is not the time to argue, my lady." He said as he saddled a large black horse.

Tori pulled her katana from her hip and pointed it at him. "Take your horse for all I care, but if I am going anywhere I am taking Seishin with me whether you like it or not." She said promptly put her katana in its scabbard and walked over to the tan horse in the other pen. After she had saddled him, she glanced over at Mizuki who was staring at her wide eyed. "Yes, I'm independent. Get over it already." She grabbed onto Seishin's mane and jolted him in the side, he took off in a run.

She heard hoofbeats from behind her, a glance over her shoulder and she saw Mizuki following close behind her. She stopped Seishin.

"Mizuki, go back. I am fine on my own."

"I promised to protect you Lady Tori."

Tori snorted in amusment. "Believe me, I can protect myself a lot easier than you can."

"No offence, but I highly doubt that my Lady."

"Just go back Lord Yoshitsune, he needs you a lot more than me right now."

"But…"

"Fine." Mizuki just stared at her. Tori sighed, it was clear he wasn't going to leave so easily. So she reached up behind Seishin's ear, who grunted in argument, but she ignored him. She pressed the button three times quickly. "Goodbye Mizuki. Take care of Lord Yoshitsune for me." And with that she shut her eyes and felt pressed through a tube again. When everything stopped, she opened her eyes to see her friends staring at her in awe.

She looked in a computer monitor near her and seen how terrible she actually looked. Her dirty blonde hair was matted with dirt and twigs, her sleeping kimono was torn in places. She groaned, she was going to have fun explaining this to everyone. More than that she felt sad knowing what had happened back at the estate, she was hoping to stay a little longer and see more of ancient Japan. She wanted to get to know the people more, like Yoshitsune and like Mizuki.

Her presentation wasn't as stellar as she would have wanted, as everyone else seemed to have more time with their person than she did. Yoruichi had talked Kisuke into letting her keep Seishin along with a few kimonos. Yoruichi had let slip that Seishin would still work even without her or Kisuke there.

A few months later, she packed her bag and got on Seishin.

"Take me to see them, Seishin." She pressed the buttons three times and slipped through the tube into the past once again, this time planning to stay MUCH longer.

1 Oki-san: Japanese nickname for sister.

2 Nii-san: Japanese nickname for brother.

3 -sama: Honorific. A term meaning great respect. Used to address a superior.

4 -chan: Honorific. A general, informal term of endearment with overtones of intense cuteness. Technically speaking, it's what would properly be termed the affectionate diminutive.

5 Onna-bugeisha: a type of female warrior belonging to the Japanese upper class. Many wives, widows, daughters, and rebels answered the call of duty by engaging in battle, commonly alongside samurai men.

6 Tengu: a type of legendary creature found in Japanese folk religion and are also considered a type of Shinto god (kami) or yōkai (supernatural beings).


End file.
